1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, a game message displaying method and a storage medium storing a game program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus which displays letters as visual support for a sound generated by a message generating object on a billboard in a role playing game existing in a virtual three-dimensional space, as well as a game message displaying method and a storage medium storing a game program that performs the game message displaying method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a video game, when a player character (player object) operated by a player moves closer to a sound generating object which is defined as something that generates a sound during a game, the sound becomes louder, and when the player object is farther away from the sound generating object, the sound becomes quieter. Specifically, in a recent video game in which the program is created by use of a virtual three-dimensional coordinate, volume of a sound is controlled based upon a distance between the player object and the sound generating object, thereby enhancing realism. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent No. 3123957, for example, a reflected sound is changed depending upon a distance between a moving body and an object which generates the reflected sound, thereby also comprising realism.
On the other hand, in some games, in a scene in which non-player objects have a conversation with each other, generation of a pseudo sound makes it possible to pretend to have a conversation between them.
However, in the above-described game involving pseudo sound, even if the player object moves closer to the sound generating object, the sound merely becomes louder, for example, and therefore, the player cannot know contents and a meaning of the conversation or a message. Thus, it is possible to provide a visual support means for displaying the content of the message. However, merely displaying letters on a conversation displaying window or the like may mar the valuable realism intended to be created by a three-dimensional game image and the control of the sound.